


Surreptitious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [982]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just how good is Gibbs at stealth as he tries to woo Tony in his house with Steaks? Also features sleepy Tony and How the Grinch Stole Christmas.





	Surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/07/2002 for the word [surreptitious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/07/surreptitious).
> 
> surreptitious  
> Done, made, or gotten by stealth.  
> Acting with or marked by stealth.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 7: Grinch](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/107539.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Surreptitious

# 

Day 7: Grinch

Gibbs started the steaks cooking. It was late enough that it didn't make sense to start their angel search tonight. Gibbs could only hope that their day off tomorrow would be enough time to find the perfect angel.

He hoped Shannon would approve of his decision to woo Tony again. He knew she didn't approve of what he'd done with his life since he kicked Tony out of his personal life. She'd made that abundantly clear during the few moments he'd had with her in between this world and the afterlife before the team succeeding in bringing him firmly back to this side of the equation.

Gibbs turned the TV onto How the Grinch Stole Christmas while they waited for the steaks to cook. He knew Tony loved movies and TV shows, even ones like this that seemed too childlike for most adults. If he didn’t have to tend the steaks, he would have joined Tony on the couch for a cuddle while the movie played.

Still the steaks would be done soon enough and then he could do whatever Tony would let him get away with. He flipped the steaks and alternated his attention between Tony and the TV. 

“This used to be one of Kelly's favorite movies. She always cheered when the whos united.”

Tony didn't know what to think. What do you say to someone who’s sharing a memory of someone long lost to them? He didn’t think pointing out how Grinch like Gibbs had become would be a good move though he considered it for a very long time.

Long enough that Gibbs finished cooking the steaks and brought them over to the couch. He handed one plate to Tony and settled on the couch next to Tony with their legs practically touching. Surreptitiously brushing against Tony as frequently as he could reasonably do without seeming suspicious, Gibbs pretended to focus on his food. 

So distracted was Gibbs with having Tony next to him that he barely made any progress on eating his actual food. Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs. “You’re not that stealthy, you know? If you want to get closer, you just have to ask.”

Gibbs frowned and returned to his food with great force, finishing the steak in about 2 minutes of focused concentration. Tony shook his head, but returned to watching the movie and mostly ignoring Gibbs for now. He still wasn’t entirely sure why Gibbs wanted him to come over. 

This whole situation could be best described as weird. Gibbs was sharing memories, but he didn’t seem to really have plans for the two of them except watching movies. Tony enjoyed movies, but usually Gibbs vanished to the basement to work on his boat when the movies came out. 

It wasn’t bad, but it was strange. Tony enjoyed learning more about Gibbs past. He hadn’t really gotten to know anything about Gibbs past the first time around, but the smattering pieces that Gibbs were sharing were too disjointed for Tony to really get a sense of what was going on.

Honestly, he was beginning to worry about Gibbs. Something wasn’t right here, but it wasn’t so far wrong that he could put his finger on what exactly was wrong. He wondered if Gibbs had found out he had a terminal illness or something. 

After How the Grinch Stole Christmas finished, Gibbs handed the remote to Tony to pick another movie. Gibbs soon dozed off, his head resting against Tony's shoulder as he finally relaxed after the day’s frustrations and stresses. Tony shook his head and continued to watch movies until he too fell asleep. 

Gibbs woke first and slowly disentangled himself from Tony. He would have preferred to have stayed put a little longer and enjoy being near Tony, but not only were his joints acting up more than usual, he also wanted to make Tony breakfast. With surreptitious moves, Gibbs managed to make it into the kitchen and grab another steak. 

He started cooking this steak in the fireplace. Continuing to move as silently as he could, he moved back and forth between the kitchen and living room to prepare his completely unfamous breakfast dish. He just hoped that this time he didn’t burn it like he had when he’d tried to make it for Shannon. 

He’d gotten so distracted by her beauty that he’d forgotten to tend the steak and had burnt it into a crisp. It had turned into charcoal. It had been the burning smell that finally woke Shannon.

She’d never quite let him forget it either. A half smile appeared on his face as he remembered her teasing. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Tony mumbled as he woke up and noticed the smile playing around Gibbs' lips. 

Gibbs came out of his memories and quickly checked and turned the steak. “About the time I made this meal for Shannon.”

“You’re making me the same meal you made Shannon?”

“Yes. Only I’m going to do it right this time.”

Tony sleepily brushed his hair out of his eyes as he returned to a sitting position, having fallen at some point during the night. “What happened last time?” He murmured sleepily.

“I got distracted.” Gibbs whispered so quietly, Tony had to listen hard to hear him.

“With what?”

“Watching Shannon.”

“What happened?”

“The steak burned, which I’m trying not to repeat this time.”

“What were you planning to make if the steak hadn’t burned last time?”

“A steak omelet. I’ve got all the other ingredients ready in the kitchen. Just waiting on the steak to cook to the appropriate tenderness.”

“Better watch it, not me.” Tony pointed out sleepily. 

Gibbs hastily turned to look at the steak and cursed. Quickly removing the steak from the fireplace, he headed into the kitchen to finish up the omelets. Tony peered over the couch after him sleepily, but wasn’t overly inclined to move since he didn’t have to.

“What time is it?” Tony yawned.

“Seven or so. Shops don't open until nine. We have plenty of time for a decent breakfast.”

“Mm. Wake me when it's ready.” Everything going on with Gibbs and the case had meant his nights were restless at best. Tony wasn't ready to face the world, yet. Especially not when this was the first night he had actually slept all the way through, he planned to cherish it as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
